


This Time

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [7]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They did this far too often...





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012. 'Golden Years'

"Well, here we are again," Lumiere said as she settled on a chair beside Tweedledum.

"We do this far too often," Tweedledum replied flatly.

"I agree," Lumiere said. "I brought a light lunch. I know you probably don't feel like eating--"

"I don't," Tweedledum interrupted.

"--but I'm sure she'd want you to have a little something."

There was a long bit of silence between them. Finally, Tweedledum reached for the cooler that Lumiere had been carrying.

"It should have been me," Tweedledum said, pausing again before opening the cooler.

"She'd be saying the same thing if it was you," Lumiere replied, not taking her eyes from Tweedledee's still form on the hospital bed. If it wasn't for the faint rising and falling of her chest, Lumiere would have thought the situation far more dire.

"How do you know-- Oh..." Tweedledum had woken up enough times to see his sister's worried face. And to get a glimpse of Lumiere slipping out of the room to get a doctor or to just give them some time together.

That was just something Lumiere did, when she could, and Tweedledum knew it.

He pulled a little tray on wheels over... It looked clean and of course Lumiere had packed real cloth napkins and everything so he could spread one over it and lay everything out properly.

"Thank you," he said after another long moment.

It was far from the first time they'd done this, in the many years they'd all known one another. And it would be far from the last, he assumed.

"You're welcome. I can't stay too long today, but you'll let me know when she wakes up, right?" Lumiere glanced over at him, hopeful.

Tweedledum nodded. He hadn't thought he was hungry, but the food he was unpacking looked a thousand times better than the dry and wilted food he'd been grabbing from the cafeteria.

"Thank you," Lumiere said, before shifting her gaze back to Tweedledee.

That was really all that either of them needed to say.


End file.
